freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:FNAF clem123/@comment-26020050-20160830212353
FNAF-Timeline(1970-2023) Das ist der zweite versuch, meine eigene Fnaf Timeline zu erstellen. aber jetzt ist sie da! Ich hoffe, das meine Timeline euch weiter hilft, die Story besser aufzuklären :D viel spaß! Fredbear's Family Diner (1970-1979) 1970 Fredbear's Family Diner eröffnet im Sommer 1970. Um möglichst viele Gäste ins Lokal zu locken, besorgte der Besitzer sich den Animaltronic "Fredbear". Er ist der erste Animaltronic überhaupt, und der einzige im diesem Lokal. Trotzdem ist er bei denn Kinder beliebt. 1979 Fredbear’s Family Diner ist sehr beliebt, sogar Merchandise wird verkauft. Der Besitzer plant nächstes Jahr die 10 jährige Jubiläums Feier von Fredbear's Family Diner. Ein Angestellter wurde gefeuert, weil er sich mit dem Besitzer über die andauernden wechselnde Arbeitsschichten gestritten hat und schließlich gefeuert worden. Er will nun Rache, und fahrt zum Lokal, wo er ein Allein stehen des Kind vorm Lokal sieht, das er tötet... Nach 9 erfolgreichen Jahren Schließt Fredbear's Family Diner... Fredbear&Friends(1980-1983) Der ehemalige Besitzer von Fredbear's Family Diner will aber nicht aufgeben, und eröffnet 1980 ein Neues, viel größeres Lokal, das denn Namen Fredbear and Friends Besitzt. Im diesem Lokal gibt es nun neben Fredbear Spring-Bonnie auf der Bühne. Doch weil das damalige Lokal so erfolgreich war, konnte er sich noch 5 weitere Animaltronics Leisten: Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy und the Puppet plus denn beiden Spring-Locks Anzügen SpringFreddy und Springbonnie. 1983 Der Neu Anfang war ein voller Erfolg. Vor allem die Neuen Animaltronics sind bei denn Kindern enorm beliebt. Der Besitzer von Fredbear&Friends, dem auch das Fredbear's Family Diner gehörte, hat 2 Söhne. Der jüngere hat Angst vor denn Dingern und wird von seinen älteren Bruder immer mit der Foxy Maske geärgert. in 5 tagen hat der junge Geburtstag, gefeiert wird an dem Ort, wo er am meisten hasst: Fredbear&Friends. In den 5 tagen bis zur Party werden die Späße des Bruders immer schlimmer Am Tag der Party geht der Bruder dann zu weit: Er und seine Freunde nehmen den verängstigen Jungen und tragen ihn zum Animatronic Fredbear. Sie stecken den Kopf des Jungen anschließend in sein Maul Fredbear beißt zu und fügt dem Kopf des Jungen großen Schaden zu; sofort wird der Junge ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er liegt im Koma. Nach 8 Nächten voller Komaträume, in denen der Junge von bissigen albtraumhaften Animatronics heimgesucht wird, stirbt er. Dieser Schockierender Vorfall war sehr Schwerwiegend; voller Trauer lässt er sein Neues Lokal nach nur 3 Jahren schließen. Er verkauft es an Fazbear's Entertainment. Ein Mitarbeiter von Friedbear&Friends hat schon wieder seinen Job verloren. Es ist der selbe Mitarbeiter von Fredbear's Family Diner, der ein Kind vorm Lokal getötet hat, aus Rache gegen denn Besitzer. Doch nun ist er völlig Durchgedreht. Er Schwört Rache, an das, was sie ihn angetan haben. Es ist die Gerburtstunde von Purple guy... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ( 1983-1987 ) Fazbear's Entertainment eröffnet im selben Jahr noch ihr eigenes Speise- und Partylokal: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Im diesem Lokal gibt es die Animaltronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the Chiken und Foxy the pirate Fox. zusammen mit denn Spring-Locks Kostüme.1984 beginnt der ehemalige Besitzer von Fredbear sich an FFP zu bewerben. Er steigt sehr schnell auf. 1986 1986 bekommt er die ehre, neue Mitarbeiter Auszubilden. Purple guy ist ebenfalls dort Mitarbeiter, und will nun seinen Rachen plan vollbringen... Erst lässt er die Spring animaltronics Manipulieren, das dazu führt, das 2 Mitarbeiter in Spring Freddy und Springbonnie sterben, ihre Geister werden zu Shadow Freddy und Shadow Bonnie. Die Firma ist gezwungen, das tragen von Kostümen zu untersagen. Um aber noch sicher zu gehen, ließen die Mitarbeiter das Endo-Skelet von Spring Freddy entfernen. Spring-bonnie hingegen Schloss man in denn Save-room. danach ging Purple guy zu einem Mädchen und sagt: „ Na Mädchen, willst du mal Animaltronic spielen?" Purple Guy bringt sie zu „Bonnie" und hilft ihr, ihn anzuziehen. Er sagte ihr, es wehre nicht Gefährlich. Doch weil Purple guy auch an denen rumgespielt hat, öffnete sich das Endo-Skelet und zerquetschte sie in Bonnie. Er ließ sie zurück und suchte noch weitere 4 Kinder, um ihnen das gleiche Schicksal zu ereilen... 1987 Genau die werden dann im Früh Jahr 1987 als vermiest erklärt,. Sie wurden nie wieder gefunden. Purple guy hat 4 Kinder in denn Animaltronics Freddy,Bonnie,Chica und Foxy zu Tode gebracht. Weil die Animaltronics wegen der Kinder Leichen Stanken, Beschwerte sich die Besucher wegen dem Grausamen Gestank von denn Animaltronics. Nach etlichen Warnungen und Einschaltungen des Gesundheitsamtes muss das Restaurant schließlich schließen. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2 (1987) Die Firma will einen Neuanfang wagen und eröffnet im Sommer 1987 die 2 FFP. Diese mal gibt es die neuen toy Animaltronics, die sollen Die Pizzeria zum alten Erfolg bringen. Die Toys wurden mit Gesichtserkennungssoftware ausgestattet, die sogar Zugriff auf die Datenbasis der Polizei hat, um Verbrecher zu erkennen und zu überführen. Purple guy Manipuliert die Toys. Jeremy Fitzgerald wird Restaurant als Neuer Nacht Wächter vorgestellt. Doch wegen der Rum Spielerei an denn Animaltronics, versuchen sie, Jeremy anzugreifen. Puppet, das erste getötete Kind von Purple guy, belebt die Kinder, die in denn Animalronics starben, wieder, um Rache an Purple guy zu nehmen. Doch Purple guy ermordet wieder 5 Kinder, dieses mal nicht durch die Animaltronics, sondern er Sperrt sie erst in denn Save-room. Dann, als das lokal schloss (19:00 bis 22:00) , ließ er sie frei und jagte sie wie Tiere, einer nach denn anderen... FFP soll darauf hin für ein paar tage schließen doch es soll noch eine Geburtstags Party stad finden. Bei der Party hingegen passiert ein schlimmer Vorfall, der Später als Bite of 87 bekannt wurde. Mangle, einer der Toy animaltronics, hat Jeremy denn Frontal Lappen abgebissen. Die zweite Pizzeria Schloss nun auch. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 3 (1990-1993) 1990 konnte Fazbear's Entertainment genug Geld sammeln, um die alten Animaltronics zu Reparieren. Denn Aufbau eines neuen Gebäudes können sie sich nicht leisten, weshalb sie zurück zur ersten Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza gehen. Die Animatronics dürfen nicht mehr frei herumlaufen, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas wie der Bite of 87 noch einmal passiert. Nur nachts laufen sie frei herum. 1993 ist es das letzte Jahr für die Pizzeria. Mike Smith ist der letzte Nachtwächter. In der Pizzeria stirbt auch noch Phone guy, der ehemalige Besitzer von Fredbear... bevor Freddy Fazbear's Pizza für immer schließt... 1994 Purple guy weiß, das die Kinder in denn Animaltronics weiter leben. Er kehrt zurück, um die Tier-Roboters zu zerstören. Er geht zum Save-room, um ihre Aktionen genau zu studieren. Doch auch Shadow Freddy und Shadow bonnie sind noch im Lokal, wo sie Gemeinsam einen Plan entwickeln, um die Seelen der Kinder zu befreien. Während Shadow Bonnie die Kinder glücklich machen soll, führt Shadow Freddy sie zu dem Ort, wo sich Purple Guy versteckt. Doch die Animaltronics sind nicht in der Lage in denn Save-room zu betreten. Purple guy nutzt die Gelegenheit aus und zerstört die Animaltronics, der aber so die Kinder aus denn Roboter befreit. Die Geister verfolgen ihn bis in den Raum, in dem der Schnappschloss Animatronic Spring-Bonnie einst weggeschlossen wurden. Purple Guy flieht vor den Geistern und versteckt sich in Golden Bonnie. Purple guy glaubt, das die Kinder ihn nun nichts an tun können, und lacht sie aus. Durch Purple Guys lachen und dem Regen, der durch die alte morsche Decke rieselt, lösen sich die Schnappschlösser und zerquetschen Purple Guy. Er stirbt nun genau so, wie die Kinder, die er in die Animaltronics lockte. Fazbear's Fright (2023) 30 Jahre später kauft sich ein anderer die Pizzeria, um daraus eine Horror Attraktion sein soll. Die Betreiber finden schließlich zwei für die Attraktion wertvolle Dinge: Die alten Aufnahmen von Phone Guy und Springtrap, den Animatronic in dem Purple Guy getötet wurde. Sein Geist lebt immer noch in Springtrap. Puppet und Golden Freddy, die einzigen Kinder hier, bemerkten, das Purple guy noch immer hier ist. Um es zu Ende zu bringen, zerstört puppet die Kabel zu den wichtigen Systemen, was ein Feuer auslöst. Fazbear's firght wird vom Feuer aufgefressen. Die Seelen von Golden Freddy und von Puppet werden auch befreit. Sämtliche Überreste werden versteigert. Doch nur einer hat das Feuer überlebt: Purple guy, der in Springtrap weiter lebt. He will come Back, he always does'...' The End